Kelley Meets Megatron
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: It's about a girl that winds up in a Autobot and Decepticon waryet, she gets hurt. This is my first Transformer Fanfic!


**Disclaimer: I _don't_ own any of the Transformers Armada characters but I own Kelley! This is my first Transformers Armada fanfic published and put on the internet! **

**Kelley Meets Megatron Part 1!**

**"Hey Rad, where's Optimus at?" Alexis asked as Kelley walked in. **

**"Rad! You're hear in this . . . this . . ." Kelley said as she was cut off by a big truck . . . no, an eighteen-wheeler.**

**"Alexis, what is it?" Optimus Prime asked as Kelley stepped forward.**

**"Hi, I'm Kelley," Kelley said as she was walking with Optimus. Before and after each mission Optimus and Kelley talked about there pasts. **

**Chapter One: Kelley's First Encounter!**

**Kelley heard a pulsing alarm when everyone got together in a room . . . wait, no a warping room. They went to what she thought was the coolest place on Earth, Egypt! Then Kelley saw him: Megatron.**

"**Optimus, is that Megatron?" Kelley asked.**

**He answered, "Yes."**

"**Well, well, Optimus who do we have here?" Megatron poked, pointing to Kelley. **

**Kelley watched in horror as Megatron grabbed her and warped back to their base. **

**"Cyclonus, Demolishor and Starscreem put this human in a cage. She's annoying," Megatron commanded and she was given to them. Every month of her captivity Starscreem transforms into robot mode and took his sword and slashed through the Decepticon proof cage, slashing Kelley on the side.**

**But one full year passed and Scavenger came to the Decepticon team.**

**"Megatron, sir. What's this human's name?" Demolishor demanded as she bit his finger. **

**Two months after Scavenger arrived Kelley was hatching a plan to escape the Decepticon base.**

**"I'll tell you nothing, Megatron!" Kelley said bravely, even though she knew Megatron would hurt her if she didn't talk. Finally the day had come, all the Decepticons had got to go outside (on the moon) to train for one hour! Optimus saw her but couldn't believe that Kelley had actually survived her escape from the dangerous Decepticons.**

**Chapter 2: The Star Saber and Sky-Boom Shield**

**Suddenly it happened: Kelley was near death. Megatron had discovered her missing so he warped to Earth found and shot her with his big blaster gun. She fell into the ocean and started sinking fortunately, Red Alert grabbed her and warped back to their base.**

**After Red Alert had set Kelley down, Optimus Prime had hooked her up to a life support bought by Rad. It took her six months to recover. **

**At last Kelley was out running when she saw six glowing objects. Upon close investigation she discovered they were minicons! **

**"Hey, need a ride?" Kelley heard a jet named Jet Fire say to her. **

**At first Kelley ignored it, then, after 30 minutes had passed she herd Cyclonus yell after her, "Get back here, you human!"**

**"Kelley! Get in!" Optimus cried as Kelley leaped in the vehicle mode of him. It turned out to be an ambush to turn her into a Decepticon! Optimus couldn't transform because of her, but he did get hurt. Kelley couldn't stand it. She jumped out surrendered to Megatron and became Decepticon at their base. Next, Optimus Prime transformed, and attacked Megatron. **

"**Give up Megatron!" Optimus yelled as Kelley was screaming because she stepped on a scorpion tail. **

"**Never, Optimus Prime!" Megatron said sneering at Kelley as he grabbed her. Kelley continued screaming until her throat was very sore. **

"**Quiet human!" Megatron yelled at her, but she wouldn't quit. Optimus was charging at Megatron in vehicle mode when Kelley was given to Cyclonus.**

"**Cyclonus, make her quiet," Megatron demanded, despite a major headache caused by Kelley. **

**She was able to speak once again.**

"**Well, excuse me. I stepped on a deadly scorpion tail!" Kelley hoarsely explained as she hopped on one leg trying to reach the Autobots. Megatron cruelly grabbed her and threw her into a pool of her own blood.**

"**I'm bleeding, but how?" Kelley asked herself as she saw a very tiny pool of blood beneath her. Optimus too saw that Kelley was bleeding from her leg. Kelley saw that Megatron had cut her with the Star Saber.**

"**Your end is near Optimus Prime! Star Saber, let's finish him," Megatron said, gloating with pride. **

**Kelley was shocked when Megatron aimed the Star Saber at Optimus Prime and she had to act fast. **

"**For you, Optimus!" Kelley yelled as she had took Optimus' place and the Star Saber went in her side and nearly killed her, so Megatron thought.**

"**You can't destroy true love, Megatron," Kelley said very calmly. After those words the Super Queen Alien came and destroyed the Decepticons once and for all! But Megatron, Demolishor, Cyclonus, and Starscreem had survived. **

"**KELLEY! Your toast!" Megatron yelled as Kelley was 80 weak/near death. Kelley had no time to react, Megatron attacked her again. **

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Optimus…help!" Kelley said weakly as Megatron's smile grew. But Megatron had Kelley in his sights and grasp. But then Optimus yelled to Jet Fire to grab Kelley. "It's useless, Optimus Prime!" Megatron laughed as he started to squeeze Kelley to death! Ripley saw the whole thing. **

**Stay tuned for: Kelley meets Megatron Part 2**

****


End file.
